


WIth His Gavin

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	WIth His Gavin

With His Gavin

A smutty RP/Collab with the amazingly talented Sannguine. Jesus, everything they wrote made me fucking whine and just hooooly crap I was so honored that they agreed to collab with me XD

So yeah, WARNING NSFW!

Danvin

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Gavin just did not want to leave the office today. Never-mind the fact that he was nose deep in trying to figure out just how he managed to botch the editing on this video, but Dan was visiting this week and he was in the other room bullshitting with Joel and Burnie about the latest season of RvB and Gavin didn’t want to leave his best-mate unattended. Not that he couldn’t care for himself, but you know.

“Aw, bloody hell, how did I manage to do that?” he’s randomly clicking on different frames, trying to piece them back together in the correct order, brows furrowed, tongue sticking out just slightly. It was almost comical, until Gavin realized that not only had he botched the entire editing process, but that when he did save, he somehow managed to save over the original file, so now he has no way to go back and recover the original film to repair all the damage he’s already caused.

He slams his fists down on his desk, promptly knocking over the Queen and several fan-made decorations adorning his desk, and he huffs to himself. He’s not even aware of Dan coming into the room with him until he feels a reassuring grip on his shoulder, and he twitches, slightly spooked, but smiles none the less at the older man.

“Oh, hey Dan.” his got that sheepish smile on his face, and he turns in his chair to face him. "What's up?"

"Hey, B. Just comin' to check on you. You sounded annoyed a second ago," Dan said, pulling Michael's chair over to sit beside his best friend. He was rather bored, to be quite honest. The other Achievement Hunters had gone to lunch, leaving Gavin and Dan alone in the office but the thing that sort of bothered Dan the most was that while Gavin was sitting there at his desk, editing, he was just...enticing. The way he bit his lip when he was thinking or the way his long legs bent into almost impossible positions just to find what was comfortable.

"You've been workin' on that for a while. Maybe you should take a bit of a break, hm?" Dan suggested, subtly reaching a foot out and nudging Gavin's leg with it with a small smile.

Gavin tries not to stutter, he's used to Dan flirting with him but they never really got that far in terms of doing anything than a bit of snogging or the occasional groping, so when he starts to gently nudge at his leg Gavin shifts again, leaning into the touch and sighing loudly.

So maybe he was wound up. His neck was tense and his eyes burned and his lower back felt like it was tied up in a knot and he could use a break, so he nodded, perhaps a bit too eagerly, and grinned again.

“Sure, what’d ya have in mind, B?” Gavin questions, shifting in his chair again to where he faced Dan directly and tangled his legs up with the older mans, trying to ignore just how long they were, and if they could support his weight if he got up and slid into Dan’s lap. Gavin felt himself shiver at the thought and chewed on his lip again to keep from groaning. Bad habit was bad but he couldn’t break himself of it.

"Well," Dan said, standing up and sauntering over to the office door, "the others won't be back for at least another hour," he said in a low tone, looking at Gavin with a lecherous smirk as he closed and locked the door. "We could always try and relieve some of that stress of yours," he suggested. He walked back over to Gavin, standing behind as his hands slid up the younger man's back and rested on his shoulders, squeezing gently to give him a small massage. He leant down so he could whisper in Gavin's ear, pressing light kisses to the corner of his jaw every now and then.

"It's really just up to you how we do that, darling," Dan purred in Gavin's ear.

"Oh, Dan, I.." the words get caught in Gavin's throat, he doesn't have time to say much of anything considering just how distracting Dan's mouth was against his jaw and ear. Fuck, Gavin, keep it together.

"I, uh, well," he swallows hard, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, and he chuckles nervously. "I heard orgasms are a great way to relieve stress and headaches." the hands at his shoulders feel marvelous, and the blonde can't help but coo appreciatively at Dan's ministrations. It’s doing wonders for the tenseness in his shoulder, but the result is the tent quickly forming in his jeans.

"Dan, please..." Gavin's aware that he's begging, aware that his voice sounds absolutely whiney, but he can't help it, Dan knows him far too well and it shows by just how hard he already is at a few well-placed touches and that purring in his ears.

"Want me to do things to you, love? Want me to touch you and make you moan," Dan whispered, a hand slipping down Gavin's chest and skimmed over his belly to rest on his felt, fiddling with the buckle teasingly. He loved the way Gavin responded to the smallest things in the greatest way.

"Y--yes," it's a breathy reply, one that struggles to pass Gavin's lips, his mind whirling a mile a minute, trying to focus on too many things at once, and when he decides to fixate his attention on Dan working at his belt, he rolls his hips upwards instinctively, moaning again.

"Christ, B, such a tease." and he's rewarded with a low chuckle against his ear, and it's the most sexual thing he's ever heard, baritone and laced with sex and _fuck_ , if Dan didn't touch him soon he was gonna explode.

"Please, you know patience isn't a virtue of mine," Gavin leans backwards against the chair, exposing his neck, one hand gripping the side of the chair and the other coming to assist Dan in undoing his buckle.

Dan chuckled and took Gavin's hands in his and pulled them around the back of the chair, gripping his wrists with one hand before taking Gavin's headphones and wrapping them around the thing wrists, tying them together.

"I can be very patient though," Dan said, moving around so he was kneeling in front of the sandy haired man, a hand on each thigh while Gavin was just bound there in the chair, trying to arch into his touch.

"I wanna take my time with you, love," Dan growled as he slid his hands up, one palming at Gavin's erection while the other undoes his belt completely, sliding it out and tossing it across the room.

“Dan, what are you...” Gavin begins, but the press of the cord into his wrists stops his words mid-sentence and he just stutters again. Christ, he’s not too sure what’s gotten into Dan today but he’s more than sure that he’s enjoying this, be it torturous or not. He tests the knot on his wrists, trying to pull it apart, but naturally it won’t budge. Dan’s a soldier, of course knows how to tie a bloody knot from just about anything.

“B, please… I,” the blonde begins; he knows he’s at Dan’s mercy now, and his plea comes out broken and needy.

It’s when Dan kneels in between his legs, hands touching his thighs and knees and venturing up towards his crotch, palming and teasing and bloody hell he’s not gonna last five minutes of this if Dan keeps up the way he’s going. Gavin rolls his hips forward, tries to press into the touch, whimpering when he’s granted just the slightest bit of friction, but Dan is only toying with him, and Gavin is fully aware of this.

His cheeks burn, his lips are starting to crack from where he’s chewed on them and God, Dan is just doing everything in his power to draw this out for as long as possible. He tests his wrists again, wanting nothing more than to be able to card his hands through Dan’s hair and pull him into a kiss, but its wishful thinking. From between his knees he hears Dan chuckle again at his attempts, swatting at his thigh.

"Oh my darling Gavin, you have no idea how long I've wanted to just have you here, at my mercy since I've been here," Dan said, slowly unzipping Gavin's jeans so he could freely slip his hand in, stroking Gavin through the material of his boxer briefs. He leant up, pressing his lips gently to Gavin's neck, shoulder, jaw, anything he could reach except for his lips.

Dan knew exactly what buttons to press. He knew that Gavin loved to be able to touch and to kiss his lover but Dan wasn't having any of that. He wanted to torture Gavin like Gavin had tortured him all day, being that unintentionally sexy little thing he always is.

"So, Gavin, I'm going to make you come. You're not allowed to until I say, do we understand?" Dan asked, punctuating his command with a light bite to Gavin's neck and a particularly good grasp at Gavin's erection.

Dan’s lips burned kiss marks into his flesh, causing his skin to tingle and Gavin let out a hiss; everything felt heightened, his nerves we on fire and he writhed under the press of lips and teeth and Christ, he instantly regretted letting Dan know what turned him on, where to touch and tease and taste and bloody hell, his mind was muddled with lust and need and the urge to run his hands through Dan’s hair.

Well, maybe he didn’t regret it, but still, it wasn’t fair, and Gavin had no problems complaining about such injustices.

“Daaan,” he whined, and the solider grinned against the crook of his neck, nipping gently, not hard enough to cause the younger man to moan, but just enough to cause the blonde to shiver in response, resulting in his cock twitching and his hips rutting forward. “Please, yes, I understand, just *please*.”

When Dan wrapped a strong hand around his cock Gavin choked back another moan, eyes squeezed tightly shut, chewing on his lip. He wasn’t going to last, bloody hell, Dan was on a mission and Gavin wasn’t going to last at all, and he thrust into Dan’s grip, relishing in the friction, but Dan was quick to reprimand him.

"No, Gavin," Dan said, biting a little harder on the younger man's neck and lessening his grip on him. "I don't think you do. I'm in charge here, darling and you're not even allowed to -move- unless I let you," he commanded.

"And if you're a good boy," Dan whispered, wrapping his hand around Gavin's cock once more, stroking languidly and making the sandy blonde writhe and squirm in his grasp. "I might just suck you off. Would you like that Gavin? Would you like having my mouth wrapped around you?" Dan purred, licking and nibbling at Gavin's neck while his free hand tangled in his hair, tugging lightly.

The blonde whimpered, teeth just barely breaking the sensitive flesh of his neck, and Gavin groaned, shifting his head in the opposite way to expose himself further to Dan. He wasn't allowed to move, but sod it, it felt too good and there wasn't a second thought in the back of Gavin's mind.

Dan's grip was maddeningly light, ghost-like touches that were nothing more than just the heat radiating off his palm, and it left Gavin panting in his chair, fighting the urge to squirm. He craved the friction, the firm strokes and the rough groping and Dan wasn't giving him any of that. He could hardly hear the words Dan was muttering into his ear, but the strong grip in his hair stirred him from his reverie.

"Christ, yes, you've got a bloody amazing mouth," he complimented with a purr of his own, smiling. "I promise I'll behave, please, B, I'll be good."

"You sure? Pity, I would have enjoyed having a go at spanking you," Dan said with mock disappointed. He gripped Gavin a little more firmly, stroking and running his thumb over the head while he licked and marked Gavin's skin. He loved leaving little love bites on the tanned flesh, showing that Gavin was his no matter where he may live.

"Who do you belong to, Gavin? Who's the only person that can make you feel this good and barely touch you?" Dan asked, his voice low and husky as he started pumping his hand a little faster.

Dan always did love marking Gavin as his own, laying claim to him since they were young lads back in grade-school. The first hickie he ever receives was compliments from Dan and Gavin couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, half in amusement, and half at trying to keep himself from begging again, distracting himself from the gradual quickening in Dan's ministrations.

"Some things never change, eh B?" Gavin questioned, moaning for emphasis while Dan worked at a rather tender spot near his collarbone, his hand picking up the pace against his cock. "Ohhh, you, Dan. It's always been you, it will always be you, by your hand alone."

"Good boy," Dan purred, dropping back down to his knees, releasing the younger man's erection and stroking it a few more times before flicking his tongue out to lick the pre come at the top, chuckling a little at the gasp and moan he received. Gavin was always loud and Dan absolutely adored that fact. He loved hearing the younger man moan and mewl and scream with whatever Dan decided to do to him.

"Remember, don't come unless I say," he breathed, slipping Gavin's cock past his lips and sucked lightly, running his tongue up and down his length slowly, trying to elicit more of those intoxicating noises from Gavin's lips.

Gavin could only nod, and even then it was half-assed at best, completely distracted by the messy brunette hair he spied between his legs and christ, there's that tongue Gavin's always carrying on about and *fuck*, how does he even manage to do that.

He's aware that Dan thrives off his praise and his moans and grunts, that the solider is fueled by positive reinforcement, so Gavin makes sure to be louder than normal, not caring it someone in the office hears them -- if they did, they knew better than to interrupt them.

It's when Dan's mouth closes around his cock, warm and wet and sucking ever so slightly that Gavin can't help but squirm, fighting the urge to rock his hips forward and struggling against the knot around his wrist. He drops his head back against the chair and closes his eyes once more, a string of swears and Dan's name spilling from his lips.

"Christ, Dan, where did you even..." but Gavin never finishes his sentence, just struggles to keep himself together, to not disobey an order from his senior.

Dan smiles around Gavin's cock, sucking a little harder, scraping his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh. It felt a little strange without Gavin's fingers in his hair but it was definitely not bad. Being in control like this, it was amazing. It took every single ounce of Dan's control to keep from touching himself, but he couldn't help the moan that vibrated around Gavin when his cock rubbed in an insanely pleasant way against his too-tight jeans.

"Should we switch? Have you, tied up on your knees, with your mouth around my cock?" Dan asked as he pulled away, licking teasingly at Gavin's erection. "I mean, you do have that thing about domination, hm?" Dan suggested, replacing his mouth with his hand and stroking the now slick flesh while he went back to marking Gavin's skin, his thighs this time, feeling his own erection twitch with every whine Gavin made.

The blonde thinks it's the vibrations around his cock that cause him to roll his hips regardless of the rules, but he can't help it; Dan knows what he's doing, with that bloody talented tongue of his and warm mouth and christ, Gavin groans and nods at Dan's request, too aroused to disagree.

Besides, he wants to make Dan happy, please the older man in any way he can, and if that means sucking him off then he's more than happy to oblige, already licking his lips with an eager tongue, lashes fluttering against his cheek as he looks down at Dan, who's still settled between his legs, his erection pressed tightly against his jeans.

"B, you should let me help you with that," he nods at Dan's crotch, a mischievous smile pulling at his lips, and Dan groans at his words. It's when he sees Dan weigh the option in his mind, can almost see the gears turning, that he lets the words slip past his lips.

"Please, Sir, fuck my mouth, I want you to."                             

Dan feels his heart stop for a moment, a small moan slipping past his lips when he hears Gavin say those words. It is quite possibly the hottest thing he'd ever heard Gavin say. "Jesus, B. You really know how to get me going," Dan growled, biting his lip as he debated whether or not he should untie Gavin from the chair.

"I'm gonna untie you now. No touching yourself," Dan ordered reaching a hand back around the chair to untie Gavin while he pressed their lips together, his free hand cupping Gavin's face and stroking his cheek with his thumb.

Dan's beard tickles his face immediately and Gavin croons into the kiss, thankful to have his hands to himself again and he rubs at his wrists, keeping up with the kiss and slipping his tongue into Dan's mouth, fueled by the murmurs flooding into his mouth and the thought that if he behaves, if he pleases Dan well enough, Dan will let him touch himself, let him come.

He keeps his hands to himself otherwise, his cock still aching but he pushes that need aside, just focuses on kissing the solider and pouring everything he has into it. He starts rough, teeth and tongue and pent up aggression for Dan leaving him built up like this, but the caress against his cheek tones him down, and the kiss mellows into something more pleasant, almost heartfelt.

"Here, move some, switch with me."

Dan sits himself in the other chair, pulling Gavin along with him and not letting their lips part for longer than absolutely necessary. He separated once they were situated, nipping at Gavin's jaw while his hand wrapped around Gavin's erection again, giving one long stroke before leaning back in the chair, feeling Gavin lean down and just hover teasingly over his erection.

"Get on with it B," Dan growled, sliding a hand into Gavin's hair, a gentle touch contrary to the tone in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Gavin breathes, exhales warm breath across Dan's crotch, taking his length into his hand and stroking softly, returning the favor, as it would. He feeds off the moans pouring from Dan's lips, alternates between gentle stroking and fisting around Dan's cock, pumping him in long, rough strokes, thumb teasing at the slit. It's only when Dan meshes his hands into his messy locks that Gavin parts his lips and slides them over the warm flesh.

He's careful at first, perhaps wanting to draw it out a little longer than necessary, if only to force Dan to fist his hair tightly and pull him down further, to which Gavin just chuckles and works Dan's cock further into his mouth. He flattens his tongue, presses it against the frenulum, teases the slit and swirls the tip of Dan's cock in his mouth with unabashed enthusiasm.

He cock aches and he wants to touch himself but he's aware of the rules, so he just whimpers around Dan's cock, hoping the vibration cause as much a reaction for the solider as they did for him, and judging by the appreciative groan and gentle caress to his ear, Gavin assumes that it feels good.

"Oh fuck," Dan gasped, arching in the chair at the feel of Gavin whimpering around him. He tightened his grip on Gavin's hair, bit his lip to hold back the string of curses that would have followed from the intense pleasure flooding through him.

"Your bloody mouth, Gav," Dan sighed, his hips twitching so he thrust into Gavin’s' mouth a little, looking down at the younger man to gauge his reaction. He knew about Gavin's sensitive gag reflex but sometimes he'd relax it enough to give an amazing blowjob. Dan just didn't want to hurt him, as much as he loved playing dom.

"Alright, love?" Dan asked, a little breathless from the feel of Gavin's wet, hot lips wrapped around his cock and his hand releasing its tight grasp of Gavin's hair to stroke it gently.

Gavin slips off Dan's length long enough to mouth a reply.

"Mm, ya B, 'm fine." And he's sliding right back down, swallowing around him, ignoring the screaming from his gag reflex and focusing more on the delicious sounds Dan is making.

It's intoxicating, it's maddening and it fuels Gavin with all the confidence he needs to redouble his efforts, pulling every throaty moan from the soldier. His tongue slides up along his length, teasing his slit again, bobbing up in down, swallowing around him.

Gavin stares up at Dan from behind long lashes and messy blonde locks, nodding at the older man and pulling away long enough to speak again.

"'m not glass, Dan, fuck my mouth. Use me. I'm yours."

Dan almost comes right there from that. -That- is, by far the hottest thing Gavin has ever said. "Jesus bloody christ, Gav," Dan growled, tightening his grip in Gavin's hair again and pushing his hips forward, thrusting into Gavin's mouth, slowly at first before the feeling overwhelmed his needless worry for Gavin and fucked his mouth, moaning at the feeling as he looked down at Gavin the entire time.

"B, you feel so fucking good. Do you wanna touch yourself? Does me fucking your mouth get you off?" Dan asked, thrusting in a little harder, then slowing down so he could savour every movement.

Gavin admits that it's more than a little uncomfortable; Dan is by no means small, and when encouraged, he can be a rough bastard. But Gavin gets off on it, lives for this type of behaviour from the soldier, to see him become so undone, and all with a few skilled flicks of his tongue and dirty words.

Dan makes sure to hold him still, to use his mouth and his moans and the messy use of his tongue and throat for his own pleasure, and Gavin can hardly control himself, his cock aches and he wants nothing more than to touch himself and he swears on all that is holy he can come just from Dan fucking his mouth like this; merciless and raw and completely in control.

He nods when Dan questions him, presses his palms against Dan's thighs and relaxes his throat further when Dan starts to become eager fingers wrapped tightly in his hair, and perhaps he's close to coming too, and Gavin whimpers at the thought. His eyes flicker upwards again, a pleading look evident in his brown eyes, and Gavin waits, albeit impatiently, for Dan to allow him the privilege to touch himself.

"Get in my lap," Dan orders, reluctantly tugging gently on Gavin's hair to remove his mouth and helping him off the floor and pulling gently on his arm to let him crawl into his lap. "As much as I wanna fuck you, the others might notice you limping for the rest of the day," Dan purred, nibbling Gavin's neck gently before moving on to smash their lips together, both hands gripping onto Gavin's hips as he ground them together.

"Touch yourself. But don't come yet, alright?" Dan said, when they parted, leaning back in his chair a little so he could see everything.

Gavin slides off of Dan's cock with a resounding pop and eagerly crawls into the older man’s lap. He whines briefly, partially from the lack of hot flesh in his mouth, and partially from not having the satisfaction of being fucked at work by Dan.

Oh well, always another time, Gavin muses to himself, and leans into the soldier, kissing his lips once, twice, three times before leaning back just slightly, rolling his hips into Dan's, purring at the reassuring grip at his hips.

He does as he's told, wrapping his fist around his cock and stroking himself, head tossed back, moans escaping his throat in ragged bursts and christ this feels too fucking good to be true. He tries to keep it slow and steady, wanting to draw it out for Dan, to put on a show because Gavin is all about theatrics but he hears the dark chuckle rumble from Dan's chest and it just flips a switch in Gavin.

He picks up the pace, moaning loudly, biting on his lip in attempts to hush himself, but he can't see to stop. "Dan, please, 'm not gonna, not gonna last much longer."

His hand glides smoothly along his length, smearing precome to help him along, thumb teasing his slit and he rolls his hips forward once more, grinding into Dan's lap, smirking when the soldier can't help but groan in time with Gavin.

"Not. Yet," Dan growls, throwing out his previous concern about screwing Gavin in the office. They had time and the younger man just looked so fucking good there with his cock in his hand, lips red from abuse, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy. He was the definition of sex and desperation and here he was, right in Dan's lap, moaning like a whore and begging for release.

"Pants off," Dan commands, helping Gavin get his pants down around his knees before helping him raise himself up enough to kick them off, pressing their lips together as he searched in his pocket for the lube he kept there.

"Want your reward for being good, B?" Dan asked, groaning at the feel of Gavin's naked, quivering thighs under his hands while he trust up against him, wanting nothing more than to just push inside that tight heat and fuck him senseless. Make him scream Dan's name for everyone to hear.

"God, B, yesss," his sentence starts out coherent but ends in a mess of a hiss and groan, and he's shedding himself of his pants and pressing his chest against Dan's, lips locked in another fierce kiss and Gavin just loses it, running his fingers through Dan's brunette hair, pulling him close ever while he fumbles with the lube.

He assists Dan in spreading the lube over his fingers, managing to get some on his own hand and begins to stroke Dan between their bodies, purring into the solider ear when he leans close enough.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't remember my name. Want to feel your cock so far inside me that I still feel it next week while I sitting here at work, missing your huge cock in my ass. I want to scream myself hoarse, your name echoing through this building, letting everyone know just who I belong to."

Gavin's rarely this bold when it comes to dirty talk, but fuck, he's been teased enough this evening and he's reached his wits end, to the point where he's borderline delirious with lust and everything is so bloody amplified he could come just with the thought of Dan fucking him right here.

Dan growled low in his chest as he smashed their lips together, sliding his fingers inside of Gavin, starting with just one, curling it inside his lover before inserting a second one, searching inside of him for that one spot that would make him scream.

"Fucking fuck, B. You feel good around my fingers, you're gonna feel even better aroud my cock," Dan purred, thrusting his fingers in a little, finding his prostate and rubbing it, eliciting the most arousing moans and whines known to man. He loved seeing Gavin on top of him, absolutely wrecked with pleasure.

"Keep talking, Gav," Dan asked, stretching his younger lover to accommodate his size. He wanted to hear Gavin moan and beg for more. He just loved how his name rolled off of that tongue of his, making him hard just as the idea of Gavin begging. "I want you to keep talking," Dan repeated.

For the most part, Dan swallows up the majority of murmurs and moans with his mouth, Gavin grinding down onto Dan's fingers. It wasn't until the other man curled his fingers upwards, searching, that Gavin pulled away from the kiss to let out a choked sob that sounded similar to 'bloody fuck'. Dan grinned at the blonde, and the younger man bit gently, despite his current condition, into Dan's shoulder.

"Fuck, B, can't wait to feel your cock so deep in me, pounding into me with all that soldier strength you have now, forcing my hands behind my back, fucking up into me while I ride you like the fucking whore that I am."

Gavin is panting now, his cock aching and weeping between their bodies, and he shifts, causing it to catch between their chests. The blonde groans once more, Dan's name a mantra, and soon Gavin is begging for something, anything.

"Dan, please, B, 'm not gonna last much longer, I need you to fuck me, need to feel you in me, taking what's yours, please."

"God, Gavin," Dan moaned, pulling his fingers out and sliding himself into Gavin in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt with a growl and a bite to Gavin's shoulder, gripping his hips with bruising force as he attempted not to just thrust hard into Gavin, letting him adjust.

"You are so fucking sexy. God, Gav," Dan moaned, gently pulling out and thrusting back in, starting slow and teasing at first before he sped up, angling himself to hit that spot that made his lover arch and moan and fucking -scream- in pleasure. "You're mine. Only mine," Dan growled, lifting Gavin up to help him bounce in his lap, meeting each downward movement with a powerful thrust that left them both shaking and delirious. One hand left Gavin's hip to tug at Gavin's hair, pulling him in for another kiss while the other wrapped around his waist, picking him up while Gavin's legs wrapped around him to hold himself up, fucking himself on Dan's cock.

Dan pulled out of Gavin long enough to lay him on the floor, then positioned himself between his legs again, pushing into him smoothly and continuing like they'd never parted. He loved being on top of Gavin, feeling him writhe underneath him, feeling those long legs wrap around him, pulling him deeper and those hands gripping his back, nails dragging along his skin as he arched his neck and screamed.

They're a mess of long limbs, harsh kisses and scratches and thrusts and fuck, Gavin's never felt more alive in his life, his lover fucking him on the floor in the office he works at every day, and neither of them can be arsed to care.

"Dan, ahh, ah, fuck," Gavin's trying to lift himself up some, wrapping his legs around Dan's waist and pulling him deeper, angling himself so that the soldier hits his sweet spot as often as possible, causing the blonde to see stars and swear loudly, biting his lip until he tastes copper.

He can only nod and agree with his lover, he is Dan's; completely and utterly, and he will never belong to anyone else like this. His pleasure and pain and frustrations and joys, they all belong to Dan and he's more than okay with this realization.

Gavin is all teeth and claw, marking Dan as much as he'd mark him, meeting his thrusts as much as possible and swearing God, the Queen, Dan himself in the process.

"Christ, Daniel, please, there, ahh," he begs for it harder, faster, begs for anything and everything Dan will give him, and he can feel his orgasm quickly approaching, his stomach tightening and his cock twitching in response.

"Please, Dan, I can't, 'm gonna come," Dan still hasn't given him the permission to come yet and Gavin is nearly hysterical from the denial, muttering to himself and digging nails into Dan's shoulders.

"You've been so good, darling," Dan purrs into Gavin's ear, slowing down until he's just rocking inside of the younger man. "You can come now," he says and thrusts one more time, hard and deep into Gavin as he finishes himself, losing the ability to speak or see for a moment as he comes inside of his lover.

He opens his eyes just in time to see Gavin come, just watching that look of pure ecstasy on his lover's face, feel him tense around him and see his body shudder and tense before he finally relaxed and dropped limply to the floor.

Gavin let's go, and it's the most glorious feeling in the world. His orgasm is powerful, blinding in its intensity, and it leaves him shuddering for several moments before he's aware that Dan is coming right along with him, tensing above him, and he grimaces when he realises he's made a mess.

Neither of them move for several minutes, Dan still buried deep in Gavin, and Gavin's legs falling limp to the floor. They regain their breathe gradually, Gavin hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, and Dan looks down at him reassuringly, checking on his lover who's still recovering beneath him. Damn, soldier stamina is a hell of a thing, Gavin thinks with a smirk.

"Thanks, B"

"That was for me as well. I just love seeing your face when you finish," Dan said with a smile, nuzzling his jaw with his nose. "That was amazing, darling," Dan purred, running his hands over Gavin's sides, staying inside of him for a little longer before he pulls out, groaning a little at the feeling.

"I think we should try to clean up, B," Dan suggested, stroking Gavin's hip with his thumb.

Gavin winces at the loss, and somehow manages to stumble to his feet, extending his hand down for Dan, helping him up as well.

"Yeah, that's a rather good idea." Gavin glances down at his shirt, which is spotted with come and he pulls a face.

"That.. that's a bit not good, lad." and Dan agrees. Thankfully, for whatever reasons, Gavin is used to keep sparing shirts around in the office in case things got out of hand while they joked around, or, in this case, he had the best shag of his life with Dan.

He dresses himself quickly, and glances back at Dan who's rubbing at his beard. Gavin closes the gap between them, kissing him softly, tenderly, as opposed to the many rough kisses from earlier, and chuckles when he feels Dan gasp into the kiss.

"I love you, B," he nuzzles his nose against Dan’s and grin, thumb stroking his cheek lovingly.

"Love you too, B," Dan whispers with a smile, wrapping his arms around Gavin's waist and pulling him in for a deep kiss, humming contentedly. It was moments like these he loved the most, with his Gavin.


End file.
